Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can be utilized in light emitter devices or packages for providing white light (e.g., perceived as being white or near-white) and are developing as replacements for incandescent, fluorescent, and metal halide high-intensity discharge (HID) light products. Conventional light emitter devices or packages employ conventional wisdom which aims at minimizing distances between the LED chips and air interface for increasing light extraction efficiency. Conventional light emitter devices also typically employ a single layer of encapsulant which may or may not contain one or more phosphors disposed therein. A need exists to provide light emitter devices with improved light output and related methods by employing improved emitter device packages, dimensions, and/or properties.
Despite the availability of various light emitter devices, a need remains for devices and components having improved brightness and light output. Light emitter devices and methods described herein can advantageously increase distances between the LED chips and air interface in part by changing the depth of packages and/or by dispensing one or more clear layers of encapsulant within the device in addition to a layer of encapsulant having phosphor disposed therein. Notably, described methods can be used and applied to create brighter surface mount device (SMD) type of light emitter devices of any style, shape, and/or dimension.